


Hero of Light

by SmartZelda



Series: Kingdom Hearts Series From Character POVs [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Darkness, Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts), Destiny Trio (Kingdom Hearts), F/M, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), M/M, Sokai, Sora Has Nightmares (Kingdom Hearts), Sora's Heart (Kingdom Hearts), Soriku - Freeform, light - Freeform, necklace theory (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts series from Sora's point of view.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, though I am responsible for dialogue or scenes not originally in it that are in this fanfiction. Remember that all added scenes, dialogue, etc are not canon and have to do with how I interpret the story. The way I interpret it will not always be the same as the way everyone else does.

"Hey, slow down!"

The brunet boy lags behind the silver-haired boy as they both race.

"Would you just wait for me?" the brunet yells.

"Giving up already? Come on, Sora."

"That's enough, I can't run anymore!"

The silver-haired boy runs over to a sideways tree that bears yellow star-shaped fruit, called paopu fruit, and runs up the trunk to where he can sit down.

Sora, the brunet, does the same, sitting beside his best friend, and they both look out at the ocean, legs dangling off the tree.

"Riku! You're so fast!" Sora exclaims, panting. "Why don't you wait up?"

"Because it's a race, Sora."

"Yeah...but if you go too fast you'll...leave me behind..."

"Don't worry about it, Sora. I know one day you'll be able to go just as fast as me. Then we can have a real race!"

"Yeah..." Sora smiles. "You won't ever leave me behind? Even if you get super strong?"

"Nah. I'll always be there with-"

Sora looks to the right towards Riku, but notices someone past him. "Oh! Ahoy! We're over here!" he interrupts as he stands up on the tree and waves his right hand to get that person's attention. Then, he playfully hits the silver-haired boy's back to get his attention. "Riku, race ya. First one to the boat gets to be captain!" the boy says enthusiastically, his earlier tiredness gone as he runs off the tree and across the bridge. He doesn't hear Riku running behind him. "C'mon! You call that running?" Sora yells back, running ahead.

As Sora sprints across the beach sand, he notices something out of the corner of his eye and slows down, turning his head in the direction of the sea where a man stands at the shore.

_Who's that?_

Sora walks across the sand staring at the mysterious man for a while before he turns his head back forward and sprints towards the dock.

_I've never seen him before, but...I need _ _to_ _ go..._

As he reaches the dock, he frowns, walking to the end. "Huh...I thought...I saw my dad here." He shrugs. "I guess I hafta wait."

After a little while of waiting, Sora sighs impatiently and puts his hands behind his head. "Geez...when's he gonna get here?"

Soon enough, Sora hears footsteps behind him and turns around to see a tall man. He runs up to hug him tight. "Hi, dad!"

Sora's dad ruffles his hair, smiling. "Hey, kiddo! You guys having a fun time?"

Sora looks up at his dad, still hugging him. "Yeah! We got to race and go treasure hunting and fight and everything!"

"That's great! You two ready to go?"

"Aww..." Sora pouts. "Do you think we could stay...for maybe just a little bit longer? Pleeeaaaaase?"

"I don't know...do you think you're big enough to stay out longer?" his dad teases.

"Of course I am! I'm super big!"

"Oh, well then...okay Mr. big boy. You and Riku can play for a little bit longer."

"Yay! Thanks dad! You're the best!"

"You're welcome son," Sora's dad smiles. "Now, where is Riku?"

"Over there." Sora points to Riku, who's talking to the mysterious man.

"Well, make sure to go get him to tell him the news, okay?"

"Of course!" Sora says enthusiastically.

Sora's dad begins to walk back across the dock and yells back, "Hey, son! I'll be back later to take you and Riku back home! After you tell him the news, tell him to find me on the other side of the island!"

"Okay, dad!" Sora waves at his dad as his dad leaves, then faces towards Riku. "Riku! C'mon, hurry it up!" Sora yells, waving his right arm high in the air to get Riku's attention. He watches as Riku sticks his left hand in the air as if to wave back, and begins to sprint across the dock.

_I wonder what he and that guy were doing?_

Riku meets him halfway between the dock and the man on the beach.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Sora asks.

"Aw, you know." Riku turns away from Sora, his back to the sea, and holds both hands behind his head as well as moves his left foot behind his right.

"Know what? Why won't you tell me?" Sora stomps his right foot in frustration. "Who was that guy? Somebody you know?"

Riku let's his arms drop back to his side and begins walking to the dock. "Maybe."

"Aw, there you go again!" Just tell me." Sora starts to follow Riku across the sand and up the stairs.

Riku turns around, walking backwards. "I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret." He walks up the stairs facing forward, then stops and turns around as Sora catches up.

"Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world!"

"Nice try!" He bends down to stick his face in front of Sora's, then runs to the end of the dock.

"Aww. Riku!" Sora runs after Riku to the end of the dock.

_Why can't he just tell me? We're friends, right?_

"When's your dad gonna get here, Sora?"

At the mention of his dad, Sora remembers what his dad had said. "Oh, yeah, Riku!"

"Hmm?" Riku turns around to face Sora.

"My dad said we could play a little longer! Isn't that great?"

"Sure is," Riku nods, smiling.

"And, Riku."

"Yeah?"

"He's on the other side of the island. He wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Well...bye, Sora. See ya." Riku waves, walking away from Sora, across the dock.

"See ya, Riku!" Sora waves back with both of his hands enthusiastically.

_I can't wait to play some more!_

~

"Hey, wait up!"

"Too slow, Sora! See ya at the finish line!"

Sora still lags behind Riku as they both run under the bridge and almost to the start of the ramp that leads up to the bridge that leads to the paopu tree. Sora bends over, rests his hands on his knees, and pants. Eventually though, he regains his energy and walks up to Riku. "One more time! You just got lucky."

"Mmm?" Riku looks up at the bridge.

"Huh?"

_What's he looking at?_

Sora turns his head up at the bridge as well and faces his body towards it.

Sora watches as a mysterious woman walks across the bridge, stops to look at them, then jumps down in front of him.

Sora grunts as he jumps back.

_Whoa!_

As the woman kneels to the ground, Sora calms down from the initial shock and starts running his left hand through the hair on the back of his head sheepishly, giggling, causing the woman before them to smile and give a little giggle.

_Who's this lady?_

Sora smiles at the woman.

_She seems nice though._

The woman giggles, and the two boys turn to look at each other for a second (Sora in confusion and Riku with a big smile) before turning back to face the woman.

"One of you might be special enough."

_Special?_

"Hey, do you two mind telling me your names?"

Sora immediately speaks up, raising his right hand, "I'm Sora!"

"And you?" The woman turns her head to look at Riku.

"Riku."

The two boys turn to each other in confusion again. "Hmm..."

"Sora."

The boys turn back to look at the woman.

"Do you like Riku?"

Sora immediately answers enthusiastically, smiling, "Of course, I like him, he's my best friend!"

_He's the_ _ coolest!_

"Good. So then, if something happens, and Riku is about to get lost...or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone...you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe."

The two boys turn to face each other.

_Me...keep Riku...safe? But he's already so strong..._

"That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?"

The boys turn back to look at the woman again, and the woman reaches both hands out to ruffle the hair on their heads, causing them both to giggle. The woman keeps her hands on their heads for a second, looking at each of them, before she stands up, retracting her hands.

"Bye, lady!" Sora smiles, and he walks away towards the dock.

_She was really nice._

Sora is soon met by Riku, and they walk to the dock side by side.

~

Both Sora and Riku are staring up at the night sky, marveling at all the beautiful stars as they lie on the beach of the main island side by side, hands behind their heads, but it's getting really late.

"Hey, I'm gonna head back," Riku tells him.

Sora sits up and looks over at Riku, who's already sitting up at this point, and says back, "Yeah. Me too."

They both stand up and walk away from the shore, towards the houses, with Sora lagging a little behind.

"Uh? Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asks in deep concern.

_What do you mean, Riku?_

"Huh?"

Riku stops walking and completely faces Sora, and Sora stops and completely faces him a bit afterwards.

_Why does he seem so...sad_?

Riku points at Sora's face. "You're..."

Sora reaches his right hand up to his right eye as a single tear runs down from it. He makes a surprised sound and looks at his hand. "That's weird." Sora looks down and holds his right hand over his heart. "It's like something's squeezing me inside."

"Somebody up there must be sad."

Sora raises his head back up and looks at Riku. "Up where?"

Riku turns back towards the shore and looks up at the sky. "They say every world is connected by one great big sky."

Sora turns to face the shore and looks up at the sky too.

"So maybe there's somebody up there in all those world's who's really hurting, and they're waiting for you to help them."

_Really?_

Sora holds his right hand over his heart. "Well gee, do you think there's something I could do?" He locks his eyes on Riku, awaiting his answer.

Riku turns to look at Sora. "Hmm..." He closes his eyes and crosses his arms in thought.

Eventually, Riku opens his eyes and smiles at Sora, "Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen."

_That's...it?_

Sora frowns, putting his hands behind his head, "Hmmm...I dunno Riku, you say some weird stuff sometimes...but I'll try it!"

Riku unfolds his arms and lets the left fall to his side while he places his right hand on his hip. "Okay."

Sora smiles up at the sky, then closes his eyes and opens his heart, reaching out to whoever is giving him those feelings. "Hey...Can you hear me?" he speaks through his heart. The salty sent of the air and the sounds of the waves soon leave him, and as Sora opens his eyes, he finds himself not on the beach beside Riku, but standing on ground made of stained glass in his heart. "Huh," he smiles. He looks around at the stained glass below him, finding recognizable shapes such as crowns, trees, and mushrooms, until he notices a small light. "Hmm?" He looks over at the light.

_What's that?_

He smiles as he realizes.

_It must be that person._

Sora holds his hands in front of his mouth in the shape of a trumpet bell and shouts in the direction of the light, "Hey, can you hear me?"

The ball of light falls down towards Sora, and a voice speaks from it. "I heard your voice. It cut through the darkness around me."

"Huh." Sora smiles in fascination.

_It's so pretty..._

"All alone, I followed the sound, into a sea of light..."

Sora reaches up, standing on his tippy toes, trying to reach the light that falls down toward his hands.

"And found myself here, with you."

Sora smiles at the ball of light, a heart, floating above his hands. "Mmm," he nods.

"You gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance."

"I did?"

_Wouldn't I remember something like that?_

"But...now I have to go back to sleep again."

Sora's smile fades. "Are you sad?"

"Would you mind if I stayed here, with you?"

Sora smiles again. "Sure, if it'll make you feel better." Sora can feel the sadness, brokenness, eminating from the heart.

_No _ _one_ _ should feel like that...that's why I'll help._

"Thank you."

Sora brings his hands slowly to his chest and the heart slowly fades into it. He keeps his hands there and closes his eyes again.

_Don't worry. I'll take care of you._

Eventually, the salty scent returns to Sora's nose, and the sounds of the ocean to his ears, and he finally opens his eyes to see the sky. He takes a deep breath in and out.

"Well?"

Sora looks over at Riku. "Ya know...I think it worked," he smiles. He puts his hands behind his head, then giggles, staring up at the three brightest stars in the sky.

_They're so bright when they're close._

~

Sora and Riku sit on the paopu tree, looking up at the night sky.

"Sora...we should probably go home soon."

"Yeah, we will. In a minute." Sora scans the sky with his eyes, then spots something. He points up at the sky. "There! Did you see that? Something flew through the sky! It looked like a star fell."

"Hmm?"

Sure enough, another star flies across, and another, and another, and many more.

"See? What are those?"

_I've never seen them before._

Riku laughs, "Those are shooting stars, Sora."

"S-shooting stars?" Sora looks at Riku in confusion.

"Yeah. My mom told me that shooting stars are very rare. She said to make a wish on them if you see them, but...sometimes you can see hundreds of them at once going to the ground."

_They...go to the ground..._ _but_ _ what if..._

Sora turns to Riku, scared, "B-but...what if a shooting star hits the islands?"

Sora looks up at Riku as Riku stands up on the tree.

Riku looks down at him, smiling, as he raises his wooden play sword towards the sky. "If a shooting star comes this way, I will protect you!"

Sora smiles.

_You don't have to _ _do_ _ it alone._

Sora stands up beside Riku. "Then...I'll help you." He raises his play sword to the sky as well. "If a shooting star comes this way, I'll help you knock them away!"

_I'll protect you too!_

"Yeah."

Sora watches Riku as he reaches into his pocket and draws out a silver chain with a crown charm of the same color on it, then presents it to him. "You wanna make it a promise?"

Sora giggles, "Promise!"

Riku clasps the necklace around Sora's neck, and even though it's pretty big on him, Sora doesn't care. He just smiles his signature smile, the necklace hanging off his neck, and like always, Riku just can't help but smile back.

~

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sora walks ahead, hands behind his head.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?"

"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"

_There's gotta be one!_

"All right," Riku begins. "Suppose there really is a monster...Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora?"

Both of the boys stop at the mouth of a hidden cave.

"No problem. Let's do it!" Sora turns to Riku.

Riku turns his head to look at Sora, then, Sora turns back to look into the darkness of the cave.

"Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?"

Riku leans forward and looks deeper into the cave. "Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." He walks first into the cave. "Stay behind me."

Once they finish walking through the windy cave halway and arrive into a more open part of the cave, Riku looks around the empty area. He holds his arms out, looking at the ceiling. "See that? It was just the wind making that noise."

"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" Sora pouts.

_I thought for sure there was a monster..._

"Hold on! What's that over there?" Sora asks.

Sora stays behind, watching as Riku walks forward to the end of the cave and knocks on an area of the cave wall made of a different material than the rest of the wall.

_What is it, Riku?_

Riku tries to stick his fingers in the small space between the cave wall and the wood to try to pull it away. "A window, or maybe a door? It won't open."

Sora faces the empty cave wall. "Geez, is that really all that's in here?" Sora complains. He then hears Riku's voice from beside him.

"What do you expect in a boring place like this?"

_It's so empty._ _.._

"Hey, Sora."

Sora turns to him, a bit startled. "Hm?"

"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"

"Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now?"

The two boys start to walk back towards the cave entrance side by side.

A different subject pops into Sora's head as he puts both his hands behind his head. "Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house? She arrived on the night of the meteor shower!"

_Cool, right?_

Sora continues, "I heard from some ladies talking to my mom that she's our age! They say no one knows where she came from, just appeared! How weird is that? I heard she's cute. What d'you think Ri..." Sora looks beside him, then turns around, looking back into the darkness of the cave from outside. "Where...did Riku...go?"


	2. The Dream Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real, or not?"  
Sora's dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters, though I am responsible for dialogue or scenes not originally in it that are in this fanfiction. Remember that all added scenes, dialogue, etc are not canon and have to do with how I interpret the story. The way I interpret it will not always be the same as the way everyone else does.

Sora opens his eyes to find himself falling face up, but instead of panicking, he closes his eyes again, the feeling of gravity pulling him down and the water flowing around him oddly serene.

I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for real, or not?

He continues to fall faster and faster, head first now, until he suddenly opens his eyes in a flash of green, and finds himself standing at the shore on the play island. His eyes dart left and right before he notices a figure in the water, far in front of him.

_Riku?_

He initially brings his left hand up to shield his face from a bright light, but brings it down as he squints his eyes to see the figure.

_It is Riku..._

His heart filling with happiness, a big smile shows on Sora's face as he takes a step towards Riku.

Sora stops abruptly out of instinct, and there's a change in the ocean. He gasps as a humongous wave moves towards Riku.

Yet, Riku doesn't seem to notice. He turns around to face Sora and smirks, holding his right arm outstretched.

_No, Riku!_

The wave getting closer, Sora bounds into the ocean towards Riku. He holds out his own right hand, reaching desperately to grab Riku's and pull him to safety.

They're both engulfed by the wave, sending Sora to roll down into the water. He grits his teeth once he stops rolling and looks ahead to find Riku floating before him.

Riku holds out his hand again.

_Riku!_

Once again, Sora reaches desperately for it, pushing against the water to get to him. The water pushes harder and harder against him, pulling him away from Riku, and he struggles further, reaching out with each hand to get to Riku, until the water pushes him farther back and his eyes close.

Sora takes a big breath in and opens his eyes as he emerges from the water in the light of sunset. He soon sees Kairi waving to him on the shore and he waves back, smiling, before wading through the water towards her.

"Sora! Sora!" she calls as Sora nears her. She teases him for his ocean adventures as he pants, resting his hands on his knees, and he just smiles, causing her to giggle.

Kairi suddenly stops giggling with a gasp.

_What?_

Sora's smile fades as he turns around to see what Kairi could be looking at, and he finds himself staring in awe at the stars falling down in purple streaks. He notices among those stars a figure falling, face first. For a moment he's the one falling, then he's back on the beach where he falls backwards to the sand in shock. Then he's the figure again, flailing as he falls to the ocean. Then he's back at the beach, Kairi standing over him, calling to him, reaching for him, where he never hits the sand. Instead, he becomes the falling figure again where he falls through the Sun and ends up in the ocean. His eyes are closed as his body is propelled down farther into the ocean in a spiral.

Eventually, Sora's body turns as it falls till he's falling through the water face up, his descent slowing, and he struggles a bit to open his eyes. Soon, his body turns again, upright, and his eyes finally open completely as Sora's feet land on an invisible platform, the impact jolting his body a little.

Sora looks around himself every which way, trying to spot someone, something, anything, besides the water flowing around him.

_Riku? Kairi? Where are you?_

But as he finally takes a step forward, a flash of green light compels him to look down at his feet, eyes wide, as the top layer of the invisible ground is stripped away from the center and the water turns to black sky. He covers his face with his hands to guard from the bright light and from the wind blowing against him harder and harder as more and more of the ground is stripped into black birds that fly away.

As the wind begins to cease, Sora's hands drop to his sides and he brings up his head, looking around and marveling at the number of birds swirling around him, all pure white in coloring. He notices as the birds stop swirling and fly away in the same direction, white feathers falling down on him as he stares in the direction the birds are flocking.

Once the birds are out of sight, Sora looks down at the circular plane of ground he stands on.

The circular plane is made of stained glass and is noticeably made up of many shades of green that color in the background, the large person in the middle, the animals, and the faces of other people around the large figure that takes up much of the plane.

As Sora looks back behind him, up at the sky, a voice not his own runs through his head, and he looks from side to side to figure out who it could belong to.

_"So little time..."_

_"Take your time."_

_"Don't be afraid."_

_"The door is still shut."_

_"Now, _ _step_ _ forward. Can you do it?"_

Sora is still shocked by the appearance of the voice, but, nevertheless, slowly takes one step forward, and another, and another, till he ends up in the middle of the stained glass plane. He looks up at the sky again, searching for answers until he spots a light to his left in his peripherals. He turns to see a gray pedestal, rising from the ground. Atop the pedestal appears a black shield with a border of red on the outer edges and a strange symbol of red in the center of it.

_"Power sleeps within you."_

Sora turns behind himself this time where another pedestal has risen. A staff of green with the same strange symbol sits atop it in blue.

_"If you give it form..."_

Sora turns to his left to see a third pedestal has risen, and gleaming sword with a blue handle and yellow guard appears atop it.

_"It will give you strength."_

_"Choose well."_

Sora runs straight for the pedestal in front of him with the sword and jumps on top of it. He picks up the floating sword, holding the handle with his right hand, and brings the blade to rest in his left. He looks down at the sword, inspecting it as the voice speaks once again.

_"The power of the warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction."_

_"Is this the power you seek?"_

Sora immediately knows his answer.

_Yes._

The sword disappears from his hands in a flash of light and Sora opens his mouth in shock, his arms slowly falling back to his sides.

_"Your path is set."_

Sora's mouth closes as he turns around where he can see the other two pedestals, the staff to the left and shield to the right.

_"Now, what will you give up in exchange?"_

He makes a split second decision, deciding he needs the power to protect, and jumps off the pedestal to run to the left one with the staff. He jumps atop the pedestal and takes the staff with both hands.

_"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A path of wonder and ruin."_

_"You give up this power?"_

_Yes._

The staff disappears in a flash of light as the sword had, temporarily shocking Sora. His arms fall to his sides as his mouth closes again.

_"You've chosen the power of the warrior."_

_"You've given up __the_ _power__ of the mystic."_

_"Is this the form you choose?"_

_Yes._

As soon as Sora makes his choice, the ground trembles and the pedestals sink partway into the ground at an angle. Sora hops off of his pedestal just before all three fully sink into the ground, below the surface of the stained glass.

Sora turns his head from side to side as the ground starts trembling again and the stained glass plane begins to shatter, starting from the edges away from Sora.

_What?!_

The glass directly below Sora's feet finally shatters and he falls, his eyes and mouth opening wide.

The broken glass falls around him and his face relaxes, his eyes and mouth closing again as he spirals down into the darkness. However, just as before, he opens his eyes, but this time his feet land softly on a different circular plane of stained glass. This plane is made up of shades of blue and purple with a different woman taking up most of the space of the stained glass, other symbols including a horse and a carriage.

Suddenly, a light flashes in Sora's right hand, and just as he looks down at it, the sword appears in it.

_"You've gained the power to fight."_

Sora tests the sword out with a lazy vertical swipe downward, then bends down into his fighting stance, alert.

_"All right! You've got it."_

Sora initially looks left to right, still not used to the voice in his head.

_"Use this power to protect yourself and others."_

Sora turns about forty-five degrees to the right, just as a shadow appears on the circular plane.

_"There will be times you have to fight."_

Sora takes a step back as the shadow rises from the ground, forming a black creature with yellow eyes the size of baseballs that have no pupils. It's unlike any creature Sora's seen before.

_"Keep your light burning strong."_

Then, another shadow creature rises, and another, and another, till there's four total.

Regardless of his fear, Sora immediately springs into action, landing three hits on the creature before it dies, leaving nothing behind. Before he even has the chance to attempt a swing at the other three shadow creatures, they dissapear, fading back into the ground. However, not completely convinced the creatures are gone, Sora stays in his alert fighting stance, his eyes darting all around and his head moving left and right. He doesn't notice the shadow that snuck around to behind him.

_"Behind you!"_

Upon hearing the voice, Sora immediately turns around to fight the shadow creature behind him, and more rise out of the ground. He tries to aim on one at a time, but it's hard for him not to get at least a little overwhelmed with the other creatures pouncing on him with sharp claws.

Luckily, it gets easier once he fells the first creature. He immediately turns behind him and makes wide horizontal slashes, killing two at once. The last one on it's own is an easy kill. Sora easily dodges its pounces, then lands enough hits to kill it too.

Or so he thought.

The final creature reappears before Sora, but instead of attacking, a pool of darkness appears under its feet and it sinks down into it.

Sora looks behind him in horror, realizing that the other creatures he thought he killed had done the same. The pools of darkness spread across the glass, and trying to figure out how to escape, Sora quickly turns to face each pool, the fear rising as the darkness gets closer and he realizes there's no way out.

Sora yelps as the ground under his feet turns to darkness and he falls through, his knees now level with the ground. He struggles in the hold of the darkness, desperately trying to pull his legs out, but to no avail. He takes one last desperate reach above the surface of the darkness before he is finally submerged.

Now stuck in what seems like eternal darkness, Sora's body spasms and he screams, trying to claw through, push through, anything to get out. He only slows down once his eyes shoot open. His limbs relax to the floor of a new stained glass plane, but his heart still races. He takes a number of quick breathes before they too slow, and Sora takes a look at the new stained glass plane from his place on the ground.

The new stained glass plain is primarily red, but contains multiple shapes colored blue, white, and gold.

Sora finally sits up, and then pushes himself off the ground, first with his hands and second using his knees, into an upright standing position. He immediately notices a tall, gray stone door at the opposite edge of the circular plane.

A light shines on the door at an angle from up above, and the door itself seems almost transparent as Sora runs closer to it. He tries both pushing the door and pulling on the handles, but soon crosses his arms in defeat.

_I can't open it..._

He turns back around to see if there's another way just as another light shines from above, this time at the edge he stood earlier at the opposite edge of the plane. The light disappears as a small red treasure chest rimmed with gold appears, and Sora runs over to it both in curiosity and excitement.

_Treasure?_

He taps the sword on top of the chest and it opens revealing...nothing, and the chest disappears.

By the time Sora turns back around in the direction of the door, a large wooden crate now sits in the middle of the circular plane.

_What should I...push it?_

Sora walks over to the crate, places both palms of his hands on the side of the box, and begins walking while he pushes it. He pushes it all the way to the door, then waits for a minute or so.

_Nothing's happening..._ _should_ _ I...maybe..._ _what_ _ if I just break it?_

The first time Sora hits the crate with his sword, there is a "tink!" but nothing happens. He hits it again, and the same thing happens. Frustrated, he hits the box two more times, harder, and the box finally breaks into pieces and completely disappears. It does, however, leave an item on the ground. Sora picks the item up, revealing it to be a potion, and pockets it.

After Sora pockets the potion, the outside border of the door shimmers and a barrel appears behind him. Not knowing what to do, he attacks the barrel with his sword. It only takes two attacks for the barrel to fly away and break into pieces.

There's a shimmering purple glow behind Sora, and as he turns around, he finds the door to be solid and now a nice light pink instead of gray. He approaches the door, but immediately takes a couple steps back as it begins to open. He grits his teeth and squints his eyes as purple light glows strongly through the opening door. Even though it hurts his eyes, he presses on, taking one step, then another, into the light pouring from the door.

He never actually reaches the door. Instead, he is engulfed completely in the light.


End file.
